In the Land of the Blindfolded
by ZebraBow
Summary: SxS I believe all people live in a world where we are somewhat blindfolded. We can't see the past or future, only the present. But for me, sometimes, when I bump into someone or something my blindfold slips a little bit and I get a glimpse of the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 of In the Land of the Blindfolded**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: This idea began to bug me for a while and I was wondering on whether I should write it or not. So this is my new story. I think my 11**__**th**__** and hopefully the longest one so far. I am going to try really hard with this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: The basic idea of the story comes from the manga The Land of the Blindfolded. I have only browsed through the manga but the idea stuck. Also, the main characters are not mine. There might be some OCs along the way.**_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

_Sakura's POV_

Life had always been the same for me ever since I can remember. I am sure that maybe I did posses my little "gift" since birth. However, my memory does not take me that far.

"Sakura! Come downstairs!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

This voice was probably my mother. Her name is Rika Haruno. She has light red hair and bright brown eyes. She works at the Yamanaka flower shop. I personally think that my mom is the best florist in the world and she always has a smile. You may be asking where my father is. It's ok. I tend to get that question a lot after people meet my two member family. Well, he walked out on us a couple of years ago. I personally think that it was my fault. He said that he didn't want to live with a freak like me. But even after all these years, mom never blamed me for anything.

"Sakura! Are you even up?" Mom yelled at me.

"Yeah mom. I am just making the bed." I yelled back. Well, it wasn't necessarily a lie. I was going to make my bed… just as soon as I got ready. I looked at the girl in the mirror and wondered if she was the same person other people saw. Pink hair, which I get a lot of attention for, bright green eyes, and a huge forehead. At least my school uniform was cute. It was a brown-red checkered pattern skirt with knee high socks and black ballet flats. The blouse was white and we had a maroon cardigan whenever it got cold.

I was done putting on makeup and parted my hair down the middle. My shoulder length pink hair was going to be down today and I put on a little maroon clip up so it could push my bangs back. I swear my bangs grew so quickly. I looked at the clock and gave a frustrated yell. It was already seven and they were handing out schedules at the attendance office at seven thirty.

I grabbed the blue blanket that I had since a baby and was about to throw it onto my bed when a sensation that I knew all too familiar came on. My eyes went blank. _I saw myself. It was in the morning. And I was running desperately late.__ I tripped over the pile of the books that was on my bedroom floor. _I let out a gasp of air and threw my blanket on to the bed in an attempt to make a somewhat neat bed. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs.

I guess I should tell you that just what that was. Well, you see… It's kind of hard to explain… I can kind of see into the future. Oh, it's not on my command or anything though it would be really cool if I could use it whenever I wanted. I get little glimpses of the future if I touch something or someone but it doesn't happen all the time. Like today, I make my bed every morning, but I don't get a vision everyday from my favorite baby blankie.

I believe that all people live in a world where we are somewhat blindfolded. We can neither look into the past nor the future. We can only see the present. But for me, sometimes, when I bump into someone or something my blindfold slips a little bit and I can see just a small part of the future.

My eyebrows were burrowed together when I walked into the kitchen. "Oh sweetie, don't push your eyebrows together. You will get frown lines." My mother said as she walked over and tried to smooth my forehead.

"Mom… stop it." I whined. "I am not a little girl anymore." I grabbed a piece of toast and started chewing it.

"Of course you aren't. You are a young lady. Nearly seventeen now. Grown up. Almost an adult. Going away to college soon. Then you will get married and move far away." Uh-oh I could see the water works coming on. My mother always gets teary eyed whenever she thinks of her little cherry blossom living anywhere but at home.

"Um… its ok mom." I looked at the clock that was on the kitchen wall. "Oh shoot. I have to get going. I am already late as it is."

"Wait," mom said. "Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?"

"I already had some." I said while pointing to the piece of toast I was holding.

"Sakura," mom said with a frustrated sigh, "a piece of toast does not count as breakfast."

I leaned over the table and grabbed another piece of toast. "Happy now?" I asked.

"You are really going to be the death of me. Are you driving to school?"

"No," I answered as I grabbed my backpack. "It is going to be much easier making a run for school. There is no way I am going to be stuck in traffic again like last year. I swear all the little freshmen must invite their whole family to come and watch them be dropped off to their first day of high school. Trying to find a parking spot in that mess is suicidal."

"Ok. Well bye sweetie." Mom said.

"Bye mom." I said as I gave her a quick hug.

"I love you sweetie!" mom yelled out as I walked/ran out the door.

I yelled back a quick "I love you too." This was my third year in high school. I was finally a junior. And I was not happy. And why you may ask. These are the reasons why I won't like this year very much: college applications, AP classes galore, and my horoscopes said that this year will be and I quote "filled with many difficult choices and hard situations".

"Oy, Sakura! Over here. Hinata already picked up your schedule." a very loud blonde boy named Naruto yelled. He has been one of my closest friends since ever.

I smiled as I walked over to my group of friends who were standing in a clump in front of the science buildings. I waved to them and they waved back.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Life had always been the same for me.

But I had never expected this year to be the one that would change my whole entire life.

And the change came in the form of one person.

And his name was _Sasuke Uchiha _of grade 11 class A.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: So, what did you guys think? This is just a trial run for the**__** story so the more reviews I get, t**__**he longer the chapters are going to be. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of In the Land of the Blindfolded**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: Hm… I want to keep going with this story. I have come to a hard choice in my life. I can either wake up on a lovely Saturday at 4 in the morning for a convention which I am required to go to or I can sleep in and go on a picnic with my family/friends. If I do pull an excuse, it has to be a pretty good one since this convention is one of the important ones. Oh well, that was just a tad bit of my life there for you. Some days, I wish that I could go back to the days where the hardest decisions I had to make were between the red crayon or the orange **__**crayon :**___

_**Disclaimer: The basic idea of the story comes from the manga The Land of the Blindfolded. I have only browsed through the manga but the idea stuck. Also, the main characters are not mine. There might be some OCs along the way.**_

**o**

**o**

**o_

* * *

_ **

_Sakura's POV_

I grabbed a piece of string that was coming off of my backpack. Man, I can't believe that it's falling apart already. I just walked into the school grounds just a couple of seconds and my brand new backpack looks like it was tossed in the dirt a couple of times. Now that I think about it maybe it was… Well, that was during the summer when Naruto couldn't find the non-existent ramen in my house. That my friend is a story for another time.

"Hi Hina!" I squealed as I hugged my best friend. The white eyed girl hugged me back really tightly. "Woo, there Hina. I can't breathe. You act like you haven't seen me in forever."

"It might as well have been forever. Three months without seeing my friends was _horrible_." Hina said as she crinkled her face in a frown.

"Sure, Hina. Going to Fuji for three months and having servants who would do your every whim is just _horrible_." I said while I tried to imitate her. "And what's this about no friends. Tenten and Neji were there too."

"Oh, yes Sakura. I just love seeing my cousin suck face with my friend." Hinata said as she looked at the two beet red people who were now looking at the ground.

I laughed. It was true. No one could imagine that the quiet, emotionless Neji would be sucking anyones face. "Oh, is that true? You have to tell me all the details Tenten!" I said while looking at Tenten who was squirming under my stare.

"Erm," she said. Our whole group looked at her as a signal that she should continue on with the story. "Well…"

Another wave of blushing hit her again. "Um, I have to go now. I have to go… er… somewhere." And with that Tenten ran off.

We all turned our heads toward Neji who was still standing there. "Yes, it is my destiny to escort her to where she has to go to." Neji too ran off in the direction Tenten went.

I tried really hard to keep from laughing, but this was too much. As I started to laugh, Naruto and Hinata joined in too.

Well, I guess I should explain it from the beginning. I met Hina in the second grade and we have been best friends since. Neji was always around since he believed his mission in life was to protect Hinata who was his cousin from anyone from the male species. He was so different from the Neji I know now. The one I met was a cold, emotionless boy who was getting over the death of his parents. But this all changed when he met Tenten. He smiles now and once in a while cracks a joke, but those times are rare too. This brings me to Tenten. She was a transfer student in seventh grade from China. Her older brother and she moved to Japan when she was 12. You should see her and Neji together. They were the most oblivious couple on the face of the planet, but I guess that changed when they went together to Fuji. Naruto joined our little group in eighth grade. He was an orphan since birth, but he was adopted later on. One thing that someone must know about Naruto is that he has a serious ramen obsession. And that Hina has a serious crush on him. I swear everyone but Naruto must know that Hinata is head over heals for him.

It should be obvious that Hinatas family is better off than most families. Well, she is a lot better off. She is the heir to a famous sunglass company. Her family is filthy rich. They have all these eye products that makes them millions every year. So, during vacation breaks we always go to one of her vacation homes and this summer she went to the summer house in Fuji. She invited me to go, but I couldn't because of the summer job.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said as he waved a hand in front of my face. "Anyone home?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let me see my schedule." I said.

"Here," Hinata said as she handed me a piece of paper with font that must have been size 8.

"Um, let's see. Homeroom is class 11 A." I said. "Hey, we have the same home room Hina!"

"And we have Home economics and European History together too." Hinata added in.

"Oh man." Naruto said. "I have class 11 B with Tenten and Neji. I wanted to be with you two."

"It's ok Naruto," I said. "We will still see other during passing periods and at lunch."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "You two tell me if any bastards hit on you too. Its my job to protect you two."

"Sure, Naruto." Hinata said as she turned a bright tomato red.

I turned to look at Naruto. There he was talking very animatedly to Hinata. How could he possibly not notice that she was only moments away from fainting if he kept on holding her hand like that.

"Come on Hinata," I said. "I don't want to be late on the first day of class."

She followed me after waving a goodbye to Naruto. I really hope that those two get together this year. I looked at my schedule again. For first period which was homeroom, I had Kakashi-sensei. I have heard about this guy from the upper classmen. He was late to class almost everyday and they did nothing except sit around and talk. It is still a wonder how he got a teaching job.

We walked into class. I chose the third seat in the fourth row. Hinata sat beside me. There weren't a lot of students in the class except for a group of guys who were playing a card game and three girls who were talking near the door.

BEEP went the bell. Students who were standing in the hallways started coming in and the seats were filling in fast. See, this is the reason I wanted to come to class early. I wanted to make sure that I got to sit by someone nice like Hinata. What happened last year would not happen again! I was two minutes late and the only open seat left was by Shino. Its not that Shino isn't a nice guy or anything. It's just that I didn't appreciate him bringing his pets a.k.a. bugs to school everyday.

My teacher walked into class fifteen minutes later after the bell rang. Standing behind him was probably the hottest guy I have ever seen. Ok, scratch that. The hottest piece of meat to ever walk the earth. He was tall, and had spiky-long black hair. The most perfectly clear skin and the most amazing eyes that I had ever seen. His eyes were this dark onyx color which was indescribable. It felt like he was looking into your soul.

"Good morning students," Kakashi-sensei began. "Today is the first day of school and we have a new student today. Please welcome Uchiha Sasuke." Whispers ran through the room when his name was announced. Basically everyone had heard about the famous Uchiha family. "He will be joining us this year as an exchange student. So please welcome him."

There was a wave of 'hellos' and 'marry me!'. It seems that it didn't take a lot of time to form a fan club for the Uchiha. "Lets see." The teacher said as he looked over the classroom. "There!" he said. "We have an empty seat behind the pink haired young lady." Kakashi said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura." I said.

"Sasuke, please sit behind Sakura. She will be your tour guide. Ask her if you have any questions." Kakashi said as he began to take roll.

A bunch of fangirls gave me the evil glare and I just stared back at them. Woot. This year was going to be awesome. The hottest guy I have ever met is sitting behind me and I am his tour guide which means that I am practically his only friend in this school right now. Oh yeah!! Score one for Sakura. Zero for the fan girls.

Sasuke walked over and sat down behind me. He set his backpack down. And waited for Kakashi to begin class. I took this as my opportune moment to introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Sakura." I said as I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

He just looked at my hand as it was a diseased thing and I just pulled it back and turned around with a huff. There that proves it. Looks aren't everything. Even Shino was nicer than him. So who cares if he is good looking? He has the personality of a piece of rock. You know what I shouldn't even stress about it. I just have to take him around school and I can ignore him for the rest of my life. Yeah, that is a really good plan.

I soon started doodling on the corner of a peice of binder paper. I make the best clouds and flowers anyone has ever seen. I saw a blur of yellow from the corner of my eye. The stupid idiot must have dropped his pencil and was probably too stuck up to pick it up. I bent over the side of my desk to pick it up. I didn't see him reaching for it too. Our hands collided as we both touched the pencil.

My eyes went blank. And you know what the funny thing is?

His eyes did too.

**

* * *

o **

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: Well, a little bit of a cliffhanger here. I am sorry for my terrible grammar mistakes. I will go over for grammar and spelling after the whole story is completed. **_

**_Any comments or ideas on how this story should go will be greatly appreciated. I don't want to follow the entire story line of the manga for the Land of the Blindfolded. I only plan on using the basic idea of being able to see into the future. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3 of In The Land of the Blindfolded

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: Here you go, the much awaited 3**__**rd**__** chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. This story is very loosely related to the manga The Land of the Blindfolded.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I was gasping for air that was all I could remember. As soon as I felt myself being pulled back into reality again, I let go off his hand. I looked around and I could see that all eyes were on me. I guess I was wheezing very loudly. I stopped my dying fish impression and started breathing normally.

"Are you alright Ms. Haruno?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Yup, just fine. Must have been my asthma." I said while putting on a forced smile.

"Maybe you need to go to the nurses office."

"Oh, I should have warned you about this. I am prone to asthma attacks." I said trying not to look like I was lying. I am the world's best liar. Anything I say, people would believe. There are only a few people like my mom who can actually tell if I am lying or telling the truth.

"Alright then. I will be passing out the course syllabus. And um… … you can talk amongst yourselves until the end of the period while I attend official homeroom teacher business." After saying this, Kakashi pulled out a pile of yellow papers which were the syllabus. God, I hated those things. Every teacher expects you to memorize and be able to recite their syllabuses. I pretended like I was really into reading the syllabus which was just passed out.

Hinata, who had been sitting there quietly was watching me. I could feel her looking at me with a questioning face. She knew that I didn't have asthma.

While this was happening, Kakashi-sensei sat down at his chair and started reading an orange book. We all knew what kind of book that was. And when I really thought my day couldn't get any worse, my luck had just jumped off a cliff.

I was really glad that English was over with. I was one of the first people who got out of the classroom. I didn't want to stand around and deal with Hina now. I know that she wouldn't question me about it, but it sure would have been awkward.

* * *

I walked into Trigonometry and noticed that I was one of the first people there. I recognized a boy who was sleeping.

"Hey, Shikamaru." I said.

Shikamaru slowly got up, blinked twice and looked at me. "Oh, its you Sakura."

Shikamaru Nara was one of the brightest people in our entire school. As a freshman, he was able to solve math problems that most seniors couldn't even dream of doing. However, he didn't want to skip any classes saying that the whole ordeal would be troublesome. That's another thing about Shikamaru. He is really lazy. His favorite hobbies include sleeping in class (not that he needs to study or pay attention), and looking at clouds. I tried doing that one day and found that all I got was blood shot eyes and a real sore neck.

"So how was your summer Shikamaru?" I asked.

"It was troublesome. How was yours?"

This was a very typical Shikamaru type response. Don't let his laziness fool you. He is always very observant and notices things that most people would just brush by. Me and my little gift have to be very careful around him. I am really glad that he doesn't have homeroom with me because I am pretty sure that he would have guessed that something was wrong.

"My summer was good. I got a job at the Crafts store on Vista street."

"Hm, work sounds very troublesome." And with that Shikamaru was back to sleeping.

I took a seat next to him and started writing down things in my daily planner. I am a plannerholic. I have this urge to write down everything because I absolutely despise memorizing what things I have to do. Hey, I just don't want to waste any brain cells.

The tardy bell had rung and most of the students were in their seats. I still hadn't looked around to see who I knew in this class. I had this math teacher freshman year so I don't think anything would be special. Her name was Anko Mitarashi and she was one insane teacher. Her class was ruthlessly hard and she would give pop quizzes almost every day. But, I was in the clear because I was a natural genius in math and I was already one of her favorite students.

I think Anko is in her mid twenties because she doesn't look that old. A common rumor which has been going around is that Anko used to be Orichimaru's, who is the way creepy Biology teacher, student when she was in high school. But I don't think that could be true because Oricihmaru couldn't be that old right? Or maybe his slimy skin is the perfect cover for all his wrinkles. Or maybe… hehe there goes my imagination again.

After five minutes, Anko-sensei came to the front of the class. "Good morning, I hope that all of you are in the right class." She said in a very cheerful tone. "If you aren't, get the hell out of my classroom." See, there is the split personality side of Anko that I always knew.

"This class is going to be tough. You are going to have mountains of home work everynight and you will complain to your parents about this course. I am free to test you on anything math related. We will have at least one group project per semester and they will be your worse nightmare. And if they aren't, I sure as hell will be. Feel free to drop the class anytime you want."

When she finished her little speech, I heard a few people shuffling around in their seats. I could tell that they were nervous. "Also, we have a new student. Please welcome Uchiha-san."

I suddenly looked up from my planner. My neck hurt from the whiplash. Obsidian met Green. He was **glaring **at me.

"Ah, Uchiha-san I see you already know Sakura. Please take the seat behind her." Anko said.

The Uchiha slowly walked over to the desk behind me and sat down. For the rest of the entire period, I could feel his eyes glaring a whole into my back.

The fates must really really really hate me.

* * *

_"What are you?" He asked me._

_"It doesn't really matter right? As long as we get through this together." I smiled at him and intertwined our fingers._

_"I don't want you feel pressured about this Sakura. But I need to know. For my own sanity." he said._

_"It's okay Sasuke-kun." I said while I was still beaming at him. "The truth of the matter is ... I don't even know what I am ..." I whispered softly. _

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: For those who didn't get it, the flashback at the end is what Sakura saw. So this is kind of a semifiller chapter. I can't wait until I get to the good stuff. Reviews please!!**_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 of In The Land of the Blindfolded**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I started writing a third chapter for this story and realized that it was already written. My goal is to finish this story this summer. So hopefully an update every couple of days.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. This story is very loosely related to the manga The Land of the Blindfolded.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

The entire time in Trig I was thinking about what I saw. Was that my future? Surely it couldn't have been. Was I supposed to be with this Sasuke Uchiha? Was this some twisted message from the fates saying that he was my soul mate? I seriously hoped not… considering the killer vibes he was giving.

Was he giving off the vibe towards the girls in the class who were smitten with him? I could see them all around the classroom. Sneaking glances while Anko-sensei was talking about course material. I brushed my hair back slightly with my right hand and snuck a glance towards him. Yup… he was giving the murderous vibe towards me. I wanted to turn around and say, "Hey what did I do you to pal?" But sadly I could not. I didn't feel like suddenly growing a backbone. Some of the jealous fan girls from homeroom were giving me sympathetic looks. I can't believe that I have been reduced to the level to receive pity from total bimbos.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I had seen. It was all coming back to me.

_"What are you?" He asked me._

_"It doesn't really matter right? As long as we get through this together." I smiled at him and intertwined our fingers._

_"I don't want you feel pressured about this Sakura. But I need to know. For my own sanity." he said._

_"It's okay Sasuke-kun." I said while I was still beaming at him. "The truth of the matter is ... I don't even know what I am ..." I whispered softly. _

I let out a small gasp when I came out of my trance like state. It had been fuzzier than I had remembered. Did it mean that it wasn't going to come true?

When I was young, I had thrown a temper tantrum with my mother. I could not have been more than seven years old and I had already come to my decision. Life was not fun when you could see the decisions that people were going to make. It took out the uncertainty. However, my mother assured me that the future was not set in stone and that people could change their mind. After I had accepted this, I began to see more of these so called visions. Each one included the same people, but the story kept on changing according to various decisions. A huge amount of uncertainty came into my life.

After this, my mother had gotten a book for me… from a magic shop… that has a psychic. She told me that this was the only way she knew to help me since she didn't share this gift with me. I remember giving her the biggest bear hug in the world when she had given me the book. It happened shortly after dad had left us and I was having an even harder time dealing with my visions.

The book mentioned that there were others out there. People who were just like me. It also said that people with these kinds of gifts were drawn to each other. But, I still had to meet someone. Was Sasuke the missing link to my answers? Did he know of others? Were there others who could help me?

My head was pounding as I pondered this. I didn't even notice the bell ring. Students filtered out of the classroom and into the hall way. I hadn't even noticed Uchiha-san leaving. I sighed and picked up my binder and backpack.

I was almost out of the door when Anko-sensei called my name. She was sitting at her desk looking at the roll book.

"Yes Anko-sensei." I answered. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too made about me daydreaming in her class. I wouldn't even be able to explain a detention on the first day to my mom.

Anko put down the red pen she was holding and looked at me. "Sakura," she began, "I noticed that you looked like you were having some problems." Her concerned tone was surprising.

"Thanks Anko-sensei" Secretly I wanted to tell her all of my problems. It sucked being only able to talk to my mom about this. I wanted more people to know about it… but I was scared. What if their reaction was like my father's? Would they leave me too?

"And Sakura… if it is a boy problem. Just tell me which bastard broke your heart and I _will_ break his. Ok"

"Ha-ha. Thanks. But no… it's not what you think." The Uchiha and I weren't in a relationship of any kind so it wouldn't be fair to label it as relationship problems.

Anko-sensei looked unconvinced and said, "But if you need anything. Just come and find me ok?"

"Ok Anko-sensei." I left her class with a smile and waved goodbye once I was out in the hallway.

I became another student that was in the mesh of people who were trying to get to their next class. I wondered back to the help that Anko-sensei was trying to give me. If only I could tell Anko that I could see the future. If only I could tell her that I think that the new kid is like me. If only I could have someone else understand me. If only…

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: Kind of a melancholy end. Oh well. Reviews!? I might dedicate my chapter to you if you review!**_

* * *


End file.
